Shepard of Fire
by Midnight Lost
Summary: AU/Cross Over w/Mass Effect Trilogy. A discovery of alien like ruins on Zenith prompt Bloom and friends to investigate, when an accident happens. Spiraling Bloom into the Mass Effect universe. Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** Now this is an idea that has been swimming around in my head for awhile now, since I first started writing fanfics for this fandom. Only problem was how to make it work, until now. I think I have it. So without further waiting, here is the first chapter of my Winx Club and Mass Effect Trilogy cross over. Yes, the title is inspired by the song from Avenged Sevenfold.

**Shepard of Fire**

Prologue

Faragonda silently took in the sight of the girl, no young woman that sat before her. Unsure of what had transpired after the accident. The young woman who sat before her wasn't the kindhearted and caring young girl that had disappeared only a few months ago. Before her sat a cold and calculating young woman. No doubt with blood on her hands, judging by the recent incident with the Trix Sisters and Bloom.

"Bloom dear." Faragonda spoke, breaking the silence that hung in the room. "What happened?"

"You want to know my story?" The red haired girl smiled, almost mockingly. Leaning back into her chair, slightly adjusting to the armor and weapons she was still wearing. "Very well. It all started on Zenith, when we were helping Tecna..."

**Zenith Six Months Ago**

The girls and specialist all huddled around the computer monitor as Tecna went over some of the more complex instructions on how to operate the machinery there were to be using. Just recently, the people of Zenith had uncovered some bizarre looking city of ruins under a patch of earth they had thought to be empty. Faragonda of course had encouraged all of them to help as it would be a valuable learning experience for them all. Though none of them could of imagined what would happen.

"Alright, Bloom and Sky." Tecna looked to the two lovers. "Would you two go check the final chamber and set up lights in there?"

"Sure Tecna." Bloom smiled as she took a few of the lights and started down the excavation site. Sky following closely behind.

Carefully they descended into the depths of the cavern, letting their flash lights show the way as they followed the markers that lead to the last, and biggest chamber the excavation team had unearthed. Bloom was looking up through the large hall like structure they walked through, noting that there were thousands of what looked to be pods above them as well as off to the side. Finally reaching the end of the corridor, she marveled at the massive opening. Estimating it took the people who built this forgotten city hundreds of years to construct.

"Careful for booby traps Bloom." Sky teased, but his voice carried a weight of concern as well.

"You watch too many movies Sky." She retorted with a laugh as she set to work setting up the first light.

The blonde prince only shook his head. Even though the place was empty and there was no trace of any trap, otherwise they would not of been allowed in here; he still felt uneasy with this place. As if it were full of death. On the other end of the antechamber, Bloom continued to set up her final light when she heard a faint humming noise coming from behind her.

Curious she turned and began to walk towards the sound, until she arrived at a weird tall, alien looking device that had a faint green glow about it.

"Hey Sky, come check this out." Bloom called across the large room.

"You didn't find a mummy or something did you?" Sky chuckled as he made his way over to his girlfriend.

"Or something." Bloom answered as she motioned towards the glowing device. "That wasn't on with the team was down here."

"We need to get Tecna." The blonde prince suggested, being slightly afraid now as he began to back up. Expecting Bloom to be right behind him.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that erupted through out the antechamber, as a surge of energy erupted from the device in front of them. Blowing out all the lights they had just set up, leaving only a handful on to illuminate the room. To Bloom, it felt as if an invisible hand was pulling her towards the device. Causing her to panic, as she struggled to get away. Though it was futile.

"SKY!" She screamed out in fear as she felt herself get pulled into the device.

The last thing the blonde prince saw was his love being absorbed into the alien device. No longer afraid of the alien then he ran towards the weird machine and began to bang on it with his fist in desperation to bring back Bloom. Of course it was to no avail. Regaining his senses, he turned and ran as fast as he could up the corridor to tell the other what had just happened. Wishing and hoping that Bloom was safe, somewhere.

**Temple of Athame, Thessia**

Tevos, Asari Councilor on the Citadel Council stood before the massive statue of their honored goddess Athame. She was not an overtly religious woman, but she still felt the need to pray today. It was as if something was calling her to come to the temple that morning before departing back to the Citadel. Though she insisted they were not needed, her own body guards stood watch. Politely preventing others from entering the temple. It was then that a flash of green light exploded over head, sending a human girl crashing down on top of one of the tables. A sickening snap could be heard upon impact as blood began to pool in the young human girls mouth.

Immediately a the noise the two body guards rushed in, guns raised to quell the threat. Only to see the Councilor standing over the limp body of the human girl. Tevos felt something within this young woman, that could be no more then sixteen in human years.

"Councilor, are you OK?" One of the body guards asked.

"Yes, go get a medical staff." Tevos instructed, bending over the girls prone body. She could still feel the young girls life force, though very weak.

"Ma'am?" The other questioned.

"Do it now. She will need surgery immediately."

Once again she looked down at the young red haired girl that had literally dropped in on her. It was faint, but she could smell the essence of Element Zero rolling off the young girls body. Her eyes catching the faint flicker of a bluish colored flame, the tale tell sign of the starting of Biotic abilities. The Councilor continued to watch over the girl as the emergency medical team arrived and began to stabilize the young girl.

**Fourteen Hours Later**

Darkness. That was all she could see, the only thing that let her know that she was alive was the dull pain in her body and the steady beeping sound coming from some sort of machine. A heart monitor? Willing herself, she began to open her eyes, hazily taking in the sights around her. At first she thought she was in a hospital on Zenith, that perhaps she was injured in an explosion.

As her sight began to clear, she could see that she was not on Zenith. Or anywhere else that she recognized. This caused her to panic slightly as she tried to sit up, only to have a pair of gentle hands ease her back down. A blue face appeared before her, slightly startling her.

"Rest easy child, you just got out of surgery." The alien woman explained.

"What happened?" Bloom asked weakly.

"I was hoping you could tell me." The asari smiled. "I was in the temple when you came crashing in from above. If you would of landed two more inches over you would have been killed instantly."

Bloom was silent for a moment as she tried to remember what had happened, and how she got here.

"All I remember was being with my boyfriend in some old ruins we were excavating and I found this weird, alien looking device. It sort of looked like a beacon of some kind." Bloom began to explain, struggling to remember all that happened. "Something set it off and last them I remembered was everything going dark."

"Beacon you said?" Tevos asked, looking quizzically at the young girl.

"That's what it looked like."

The alien woman said nothing as she moved over to the window and shut all of the blinds so that no one could see inside, before she moved over to the desk in the room. Tapping out on something that looked like a data pad.

"Did it look like this?" The alien asked, holding out a picture of an ancient Prothean beacon.

"Not quite like that, but very similar." Bloom answered. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's an ancient Prothean beacon. A sort of communications relay for their race before they were wiped out.

"Prothean?" The red haired girl asked, confused.

"I am surprised you haven't heard of them." Tevos remarked. "Your race made a very big deal about it a bout finding some of their ruins on the planet Mars nearly fifty years ago."

"But we haven't been to Mars yet." Bloom stated in confusion, unsure of what was going on.

This got the Councilors attention as she gauged the young girls reactions. It was clear that she was telling the truth from her point of view.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Bloom."

"And what year is it?"

"It's 2004, isn't it."

At this the asari shook her head, beginning to piece together the puzzle that was developing in front of her. It appeared that what ever prothean artifact they had found where she came from was some sort of time travel device. Powered by Element Zero, which would explain the young girls signs of biotics.

"I'm afraid it's actually 2180." Tevos answered, watching the realization and shock wash over the poor girls face. "What ever device you found, has sent you into the future 176 years."

"But that can't be right, I have to get back to my friends. My boyfriend. They're going to be worried about me I..." Bloom suddenly cried out in pain as she clasped her sides. In her panic she had aggravated where she had broken three of her ribs.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do right now." Tevos said as she moved over to help the young girl calm down and dull her pain. "Prothean ruins are extremely rare to find, and even more rare is to find them in a working condition."

Tears streamed down Bloom's face as she began to imagine never being able to return home to the people she loved and cared about. Her wedding with Sky was never going to take place and worst of all, none of them would know what had become of her. That she was still alive.

"I don't know how to get you back home." The asari admitted. "But I can offer you the means to survive in this future. You have something in you that makes you different among your race. This may sound weird, but I would like you to train with my special group of Asari Commandos. I wont lie to you, it will be hard and physically challenging. But I can feel that you have the fire in you to get through it."

Bloom was quiet as she weighed her options. Either stay as she was, and clueless about the galaxy she was in or learn the skills that would be required to survive in this new place. A sense of excitement and fear washed over her, but she knew what her answer was. For better or for worse.

"I accept." Bloom answered, looking up at the alien before her, assuming that her species was that of the Asari.

"Excellent." Tevos smiled. "It is a good thing too, because it looks like you will be needing some biotic training."

"What training?" Bloom asked, lifting her arms up in confusion, just before sending off some biotic energy. Knocking one of the trays off of the table next to her. "Oops."

"Your training will start after you recover." Tevos explained.

Bloom only nodded as she looked at her hands, unsure of how she did what she just did a moment ago. Being in this galaxy was going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Alright, there is the Prologue to this story. Hope everyone enjoyed and please tell me with you think in the reviews. I will say that this story will take longer to update as I will be taking Bloom through all three games of Mass Effect and as much of the side lore as I can. So hold on, this will be a wild ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Thank you everyone who took the time to read my first installment of Shepard of Fire. I was already eager to start this story, and even more eager to continue working on it as I play the Mass Effect Trilogy again, this time with all the DLC's.

**PierceTheVeil** – It's very important to me when writing, and also reading that cross overs have to be believable for both universes, I think I did good for this one. When I was originally planning this story out, Tecna and her planet and people were going to have a very big reveal towards the middle, however due to time line issues, I had to abandon that idea. As for doing research on the Mass Effect universe, there are plenty of videos on YouTube that you can watch to get an idea of what is going on and what certain races look like, which will be the main focus of this chapter.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Yes, very long. In fact, I have a feeling this may dwarf my current longest story Crimson Flame. Going to be a nice challenge for me. Challenge Accepted.

**Thewanderingoutsider** – Hope you continue to enjoy it. I do plan on Faragonda and the girls to interrupt Bloom's story, thus giving small "flash backs" and "flash forwards" through out the story. At least until we get up to the present. Keep in mind, where the story starts off is actually the middle. Make sense?

Now, as a warning this chapter may be very slow, as I am going to focus on the various races of Mass Effect like the Asari, Turians, and more. Though I will not go into extreme detail on all of them. Only the mains ones. That being said, a majority of this information will be coming from the Mass Effect Wikia.

**EDIT: Edited due to numerous spelling errors or wrong words used, and switched Bloom's omni tool to her right hand, instead of her left.**

**Shepard of Fire**

Chapter 1

**One Year Later, Thessia**

An entire year. That is how long Bloom had been living among the Asari, and that is how long her commando training had lasted. Of course it did not go over well with the platoon she was assigned to when she was first introduced to them. Immediately she was met with non physical hostility as to why a human was being trained as an Asari Commando. Tevos had warned her how the others may react, and she was right, at least at first. Over the course of their training, the prejudices of the other asari seemed to fade away as they began to accept the only human to ever go through their commando training. Not only survive the brutal training, but excel in it. Bloom had quickly rose to top of her class in marksmanship, tactical analysis and strategy, as well as excel in her new biotic powers. Thus making her squad captain.

Which lead them to where they were now. The fire fairy now turned commando, peeked around the corner. Counting the number of battle mechs that were down the corridor, counting six. She raised her fist to signal the others behind her to stop and take position. Swallowing hard, she calmed her nerves before raising her M-15 Vindicator and dashed out around the corner, taking cover behind an over turned desk to shield her from the on coming fire. As the mechs reloaded their weapons, Bloom and the other commandos took their chance and returned fire. By the time her team had rounded the corner to aid her, Bloom had already taken the heads off of three of the mechs.

"Are you ever going to leave enough for all of us?" A commando by the name of Anseit joked.

Bloom only laughed in response and placed her hand up by her ear piece under the brownish black helmet as she received a transmission from the other commando squad that was on the other side of the building.

"This is alpha unit, North corridor is clear." Bloom responded. "Proceeding to courtyard for extraction."

_'This is delta unit. We have a clear view of the courtyard from our position. One very big mech is standing between you and the extraction.'_

"Understood." Bloom responded and motioned for her squad to move out.

_'We can take it. Bravo unit out.'_

"Negative Bravo. Stand down and wait for reinforcements." The fire fairy stated, but only heard silence in reply. "Nyeesa, stand down!"

However it was too late. The sound of battle could be heard from their position. Massive explosions rocked the complex as painful screams erupted from the courtyard. Alpha squad arrived just in time to see the last of Bravo squad get annihilated by the large heavy mech, as what remained of the survivors tried to crawl to cover.

"Cover fire!" Bloom ordered as her squad began to focus fire on the massive target. Meanwhile she rushed to pull the survivors behind cover so that their teams medic could treat them the best they could.

"I'm sorry Captain, I should of listened." The survivor rasped out weakly. "But I wanted so bad to be able to surpass you at something."

"Don't talk Nyeesa, we'll get you patched up."

The asari woman just smiled and shook her head. She knew she made a foolish decision and she knew she was not going to survive this. Her injury was too severe to be treated with a simple application of medigel. Slowly she began to close her eyes as her body went limp. Bloom looked up at the medic, whom only shook her head in response.

Readying her weapon again, she aimed down the barrel at the heavy mech that was responsible for her friends death and began to open fire, aiming for the machines optic sensors. However, the bullets only deflected off of the machines heavy shielding. Prompting Bloom to dive out of the way of an incoming attack, rolling behind a stack of cargo boxes. As she did so, she smashed into one of them, causing it to fall to the ground and split open. Exposing something that brought a grin to the red heads face. Picking up the item that fell out, she loaded it up before holstering it up onto her shoulder and taking aim again at the heavy mech.

With a loud pla-thonk, Bloom fired off a rocket from the ML-77 Missile Launcher. The recoil of the heavy weapon nearly made the human commando lose her footing, but she stood firm as she watched the rocket collide with the heavy mech, obliterating it's shields. Seeing the opening all of the commandos began to renew their assault, whittling small chinks out of the machines armor. The red head fired off another rocket, blowing the large head off of the mech. An ominous bleeping sound could be heard from the remains of the mech.

"GET DOWN!" Bloom shouted as they all dove for cover, just as the body of the fallen machine erupted in a miniature nuclear explosion.

Standing up, Bloom surveyed the scene before her. Her squad had fair fine in the battle with the heavy mech. Only suffering a few wounded. Delta squad who had come in late had suffered only two casualties. Though that didn't make the pang of guilt any less. All of Bravo had been wiped out. As she looked down at the body of Nyeesa, a slender gloved hand touched her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Bloom." Anseit reassured her friend.

"Doesn't make me feel any less guilty." The red head sighed as she knelled down and closed the eyes of Nyeesa.

"Don't do this to yourself." The asari continued. "You can't keep everyone alive. You gave the order to stand down, she didn't listen."

"I know."

"Good, let's head home then."

Bloom smiled a little as she stood up and joined her friend.

**Alfea, Present Time**

"I am so sorry Bloom." Faragonda said, interrupting the fire fairies tale. The headmistress could feel the sadness radiating off of the young woman as she remembered the first of many events that had taken people she cared about away from her.

"It's part of being a soldier." The fire fairy commented coldly, not wanting to show any emotion.

"Even so, it is terrible to lose a friend." Tecna stated, looking at Bloom. "We know that all too well."

"May I continue?" Bloom asked, as she looked over the room from her sitting position.

"I just have one question." Stella said as she meekly raised her hand as if she were sitting in class. This of course was amusing to Bloom as she motioned for the sun fairy to continue. "What's an Asari? Because I am imagining them with like octopus heads instead of hair."

At this Bloom burst out laughing. A good whole hearted belly laugh as she imagined how Stella described how they looked.

"Guess I should show everyone this first." The fire fairy said as she lifted up her right arm and activated her omni tool. The others in the room gasped as the orange solid looking light engulfed her forearm. Bloom made some movements with her left fingers, almost as if typing on an invisible keyboard. Activating the devices codex system. With a small flicker, the form of an Asari figure appeared above Blooms hand as a deep male voice began to describe them.

_'The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most powerful and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. This is partly due to the fact that the asari were among the earliest races to achieve interstellar flight after the Protheans, and the first to discover and settle the Citadel._

_A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millenia-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races. Favoring compromise and cooperation over conflict, the asari were instrumental in proposing and founding the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since._

_A typical asari individual has a blue to purple complexion; the gas giant Sharblu was named after a famous asari soprano with a distinctive skin tone that resembled the planet's atmosphere. Some asari can also have a teal complexion, but this seems to be a rarity. Some asari have facial markings, which are unique color patterns that vary for every asari. Some of these facial markings are associated with eyebrows by humans, but the asari do not think of the markings as such themselves. In the place of head hair, asari possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not "flop around" as some believe. Asari also have a robust cellular regenerative system; while they do not heal faster than other species, they are known to reach over 1000 years of age. Asari blood is purple.'_

"And because I know your going to ask later on, we shall move on to the Turians." Bloom stated as she manipulated the device again, catching Tecna's attention as she was so engrossed in the device that her friend had, that she had almost missed the information about the Asari. Like before the light flickered before showing a figure of a male turian.

_'Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, the turians were the third race to join the Citadel Council. They gained their Council seat after defeating the hostile krogan for the Council during the Krogan Rebellions. The turians deployed a salarian-created biological weapon called the genophage which virtually sterilized the krogan and sent them into a decline. The turians then filled the peacekeeping niche left by the once-cooperative krogan, and eventually gained a Council seat in recognition of their efforts. _

_Originally from the planet Palaven, turians are best known for their military role, particularly their contributions of soldiers and star ships to the Citadel Fleet. They are respected for their public service ethic—it was the turians who first proposed creating C-Sec—but are sometimes seen as imperialist or rigid by other races. There is some animosity between turians and humans, largely due to the turian role in the First Contact War. This bitterness is slowly beginning to heal—as shown by the cooperation of the two races on the construction of the SSV Normandy—but many turians still resent humans, and vice-verse._

_Turians typically stand over six feet tall, have two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths. The most distinguishing feature of turians is their metallic carapace, which contains trace amounts of thulium. The turians evolved this trait as a defense against the greater levels of solar radiation that penetrate their home world's weak magnetic field. Turian features are avian, making them resemble humanoid birds or raptors, however unlike most Earth avian creatures, turians are viviparous and give birth to live young. In 2165, David Anderson claimed that turians reminded him of the evolutionary link between birds and dinosaurs. Turians are also recognizable by their voices, which have a distinctive flanging effect. Males and females do not differ greatly in physical appearance, but female turians lack the crest of horns found in the males of the race. The lifespan of a turian is comparable to that of a human.'_

"Any other questions?" Bloom asked as she deactivated her omni tool, looking to the others in the room. Each wore an expression of shock, surprise, and even a little fear that such species could exist already in the universe.

"What about the other species?" Tecna asked. "It mentioned two others in there. Krogan and Salarian, wasn't it?"

"Yes, there are fourteen different species of aliens that I have encountered." Bloom recounted, then quickly continued. "That are not out to just shoot you on sight. Though some of them will. Add another five that just simply want your blood, or just kill you for fun. But to save time, I will upload all the information I have to your computer Tecna, then you can share it with the others."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you take a rest for now Bloom." Faragonda smiled. "I am sure you would like to get up and stretch your legs a little. We can continue your tale a bit later."

"Good" Bloom stated. "Because the good part hasn't even happened yet."

With that the fire fairy departed the room. Leaving the others to contemplate what she meant.

**Additional Authors Notes:** I know, I am so evil with a cliff hanger like that. But nice place to stop. Also I know I cheated a little with this chapters length as most of it is the codex stuff about the races. I decided only to focus on the two main races that will be in these first few chapters. As the others get introduced, Bloom will describe them. Also, you can look them up as well if you want to get a better idea.

Next chapter will have a very big plot point, so stay tuned! And please, if you enjoyed this story or even have a suggestion on how it can be better, please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Hope everyone enjoyed the two alien descriptions given in the last chapter. Information was gathered from the Mass Effect Wikia, so all credit for that goes to those who contribute to that web service. On that note, I made a minor change in the last chapter. No, you don't need to go back and read it. In short, I moved Bloom's Omni tool to her right hand, instead of her left. This change was brought on due to the fact that every time I see Shepard with his omni tool it's always on his right hand, so there.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Yes, very long indeed. Yes, I do plan on elaborating on the slight scuffle Bloom had with the Trix that was mentioned in the prologue. I have that entire scene planned out, and I trust you will enjoy it very much, but that won't come in until much later. As for bad-ass Bloom, well; your just beginning to see it.

**PierceTheVeil** – Yes, the Asari consider her human as they know nothing of fairies, and the likes. I haven't fully decided if she is going to use her fairy powers or not, right now I am focusing on her adapting to the strange new universe she is in, and forging new friendships.

**Thewanderingoutsider** – Yes, time travel stories are fun to write, mainly because the basic rule of time does not have to exist. I will be going over the difference in time between to two universes in this chapter. And how it has affected some of the girls and specialist, though it will slow the story down a bit.

**Edit: Fixed the small spelling error towards the end. Thank you _thewanderingoutsider_ for pointing that out to me. Stupid auto correct.**

**Shepard of Fire**

Chapter 2

**Alfea, Present Time**

Tecna watched the fire fairy depart the room as the other girls and specialists began to talk amongst themselves and Faragonda about what Bloom had divulged to them thus far and the hidden meaning behind not getting to the good part yet. She stole a glance at the Eraklyon prince and noticed that the young blonde prince was not moving to follow the fire fairy out. She began to wonder what had happened between the two while they were away. Though from what had transpired after their return had only spawned theories for the technology fairy.

Still, she was enamored with the device on Bloom's arm. It looked very highly advanced for only being close to two hundred years in the future. Even on her own planet she had never seen anything like it, or even close to resembling such advanced technology. While everyone continued to discuss what Bloom had told them thus far, Tecna decided to follow the fire fairy, silently departing the room.

It didn't take her too long to locate where Bloom had wandered off to. After logically deducting that the fire fairy would not be in her usual places before the incident, she found the red haired young woman on the roof of the school, where the headmistresses private balcony was; gazing up at the stars. Tecna remained quiet as she took in the sight of her friend before her. It was very clear that the events that had transpired had changed the young fire fairy. She seemed a lot stronger now. Not just physically, but mentally as well. She could only imagine what Bloom had gone through with just the little bit she had told them so far. Snapping out of her thoughts, Tecna began to move forward. Her feet silently padding on the ground as she approached Bloom from behind.

When she was nearly four feet away, the red haired woman quickly spun around, unclasped her sidearm from the small of her back and had the barrel leveled towards the technology fairies forehead, completely catching Tecna off guard and a bit shocked and frightened as well. Seeing who it was, Bloom let out a soft sight in relief and returned her hand gun to it's holster on the left side of her lower back.

"Sorry." Bloom apologized. "Just don't sneak up on me again."

Tecna only nodded in reply as she took a spot next to Bloom, placing her slender hands on the railing, gazing up at the stars.

"It feels weird being back." The red head broke the silence after a few minutes passed between the two. "For the last five years I have been in countless conflicts. At first it started out as a way to find a way back home, then it became something more. Hard to imagine that it has only been five months here."

"What do you mean, became something more?" Tecna asked. Bloom only chuckled a little and shook her head.

"Wouldn't be fair to the others if I told you more of the story ahead of time." She smiled.

Tecna was quiet for a handful of seconds before turning to Bloom once more. "Any word on what happens to our planets?"

"Actually, I didn't look into it. The only one mentioned was Earth." The red head began. "Honestly, I didn't have time to look into it. Well, that was one reason."

"And the other reason?"

"I was too afraid too." Bloom responded. "I was afraid to learn that something horrific had happened."

Once again, silence fell over the two. Tecna could understand the fire fairies reluctance to research into it, and by the sounds of it she did have a lot more going on. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she would reacted to it all herself.

"Can I ask a favor of you Tecna?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need some sort of storage chest to be able to put my armor and weapons." Bloom replied, then continued seeing the look of confusion on the technological fairies face. "I can't be walking around Magix or even Alfea with enough firepower to take out an entire platoon.

And I don't trust Sky or Faragonda. While they may mean well, I think they will try to take them away from me. Willingly or not. After five years, these things are pretty much my life."

Tecna nodded in understanding. She could see why her friend was concerned. "I think I have just the thing. Follow me."

With that, the technology fairies lead Bloom down to her dorm room. Unlike most of the other girls, Tecna's dorm room was surprisingly organized, making it very easy for the technology fairy to find what she had in mind for her friend. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a large, electric blue and semi luminescent case.

"This should do the trick." Tecna stated as she hoisted the chest onto her bed. "It should be big enough for all of your things and only you will be able to open it. Once I transfer ownership to you, not even I will be able to open it."

"Thank you very much Tecna." Bloom said. "I'll find some way to repay you."

"Bloom, it is partially my fault all of this even happened." Tecna stated, feeling slightly guilty of everything that had happened to her friend. "If I hadn't asked everyone to come and check out the dig site, none of this would of happened."

Bloom only shook her head in response, disagreeing with what her friend was saying. "No, it would of happened to someone else, and it could have been a lot worse. I don't blame you for what happened, and I don't regret it. My experience over there has taught me a lot, and I don't mean just as a combat soldier."

The next couple of minutes saw to Tecna transferring ownership of the case to Bloom. Taking a DNA sample as well as a fingerprint and retinal scan. Once that was down, the fire fairy began to remove her weapons. The only one she kept on her person was her small side arm. 

"Just in case." Bloom responded to Tecna's concerned look.

Stripping out of her body armor, it was revealed that Bloom was wearing a tight, military style short sleeved black and gray shirt. Her pants matched the same black and gray color pattern as the shirt, with the exception of the camouflage design on the insides of the legs. Bending over, Bloom finished lacing up her shin high black boots, her pants legs tucked snugly inside them. What struck Tecna, was that the material looked much heavier then normal cloth, almost like it was made of kevlar, but was more flexible and breathed better as well.

The last item Bloom put on was her belt, that had multiple utility pouches, and a holster for her side arm, which she placed her M-5 Phalanx in, clasping the security strap to make sure it didn't fall out of her holster as she walked.

"Shall we?" Bloom asked as she slipped the case back under Tecna's bed. Both having agreed to keep it in her room until it was decided where Bloom would be staying. "I am sure the others are eager to hear the rest."

To be honest, Bloom felt completely naked without her armor on. It had become like a second skin to her, but she knew she couldn't walk around with it on and with all of her weapons. No doubt it would cause a panic. As she walked along side Tecna back to the head mistresses office, she tied her hair up in a pony tail. Tecna didn't notice it at first, but Bloom had cut her hair a bit shorter while she was gone. Only going down as fair as the middle of her shoulder blades now. At the same time, the technology fairy began to wonder if the device was still on Bloom's arm or if it was attached to the armor she had taken off. Almost as if reading Tecna's mind, Bloom activated her omni tool again, checking something before turning it off.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the large office. As expected, everyone was still inside waiting for them to return, though mainly waiting for Bloom. At the sight of Bloom's new appearance, everyone stopped talking at once and just took in the sight. The armor had done a lot to hide the young woman's slim, athletic figure; as the shirt helped reveal some of her matured curves. The fire fairy paid no heed to the stares, she was used to being gawked at by other men.

Returning to the chair she was sitting in, she made herself comfortable before looking back up to Mrs. Faragonda.

"Shall we begin?" Bloom asked.

**Additional Authors Notes:** This chapter was a bit shorter then my other ones, but I wanted to mainly focus on what is going on in Alfea, though next chapter will take us right back into the Mass Effect universe, and the start of the first game. As always, please leave your thoughts and critiques in the review section and let me know what you think!

On a side note, I am working on a Halloween Special story for Winx Club that will have my own special touch on our favorite fairy. Look for it soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** Alright, so last chapter was focusing on Bloom's state of mind of being back in her original time, though still has some old habits of her futuristic experience. Now this chapter was fun to write as it ties the series to the trilogy and begins Bloom on her trip into the actual heart of the Mass Effect games. Of course, this chapter was also very challenging to write too as a lot of research went into writing it. Enjoy!

**Thewanderingoutsider** – Even though I already answered this in a private message, I am going to put it out here for everyone else to see as well. Yes, later on in the story Sky does get sent into the future and into the Mass Effect universe, just imagine him in a place like Omega with his sense of justice. Also, she does fall for someone else while in the Mass Effect universe, and no it's not Shepard. I'm a Shepard/Tali person myself.

**Serenityskywalker** – Yes, Bloom is keeping most of her abilities hidden for now.

**Nentone** – Actually, I was wondering what was taking you so long to find it.

**Scourge From BloodClan** – Yes, she has removed her armor before. However over the course of the years she was away, it has become sort of like a second skin for her to slip on for protection.

**PierceTheVeil** – Yes, I did want to focus on Bloom last chapter. I needed to make the connection that she still remembered where she came from, despite how much she had changed.

**Edit: Not sure why it clumped together some of the words like it did, or why it removes the underline in some of the places. Hopefully it is fixed now.**

**Shepard of Fire**

Chapter 3

**Gellix, Arrae System – 2182**

A small frigate orbited the planet of Gellix, a former human penal colony before it was shut down for having the worst safety records in the System Alliance in 2179. Even now, years after it was shut down lawsuits were still pending. Of course shortly after the closure, a handful of intergalactic corporations began to set up mines, supply depots, and other facilities on the planet. Which lead to why Bloom and her team of commandos were here. One of the groups who had set up shop on the planet was the Blue Suns, a very large and well established mercenary group mostly consisting of batarians, turians, and humans.

Bloom looked around the compartment her and her squad were in. All of them were a little nervous and it showed. The red haired human also felt a wave of uneasiness wash over here. It wasn't the fact of going up against the Blue Suns that caused this. They had faced the mercenary group multiple times before within the last year. No, what caused the uneasiness of the commando unit was the special guest that was coming along for the mission. A turian, and not just any turian. A council Specter by the name of Nihlus. There was plenty of murmuring going on amongst the team as to why a specter was here. Some where saying that there was more to the mission then was revealed while others argued that he was here to scout out possible Specter candidates.

Bloom of course considered it the first option, though she wouldn't be surprised if he put forth one of their names. Her entire unit so far had a very impressive military career thus far. Effectively putting down uprisings, revolts, and even terrorist plots throughout Asari space and beyond. The garden planet of Cyone. The sparkling asari city planet of Illium. The dome cities of Piares. Lusia, where the krogan rebellion began many centuries. And the jungle world of Niacal. Just to name a few of their most difficult missions.

Illium had of course been the most difficult as a terrorist cell threatened to crash the planets economy. Of course the squads mission was to neutralize the suspects without alerting the populace of the planet of what was going on. On any other planet this would have been simple. However, this was Illium; an asari controlled planet and she was one of a handful of humans on the planet, but the only one heavily armed.

Just remembering the mission gave Bloom a headache. She had played along that she was a contracted mercenary to meet her client about the job. The asari questioning her had been skeptic though, a detective by the name of Anaya. With all the attention on the heavily armed human, her team was given the room to maneuver more and take out the terrorist before anyone was aware of what was going on. After the mission was completed, Anesit had come in to play the role of the client.

"Lieutenant." The gruff voice of the turian sounded from behind the fire fairy, shaking her out of her thoughts. "A moment in private please."

"Now to see what this is really about." Bloom commented to herself as she left the room to join the turian specter. Enter the adjoining room, she closed the door behind her to give the two of them the privacy he had requested.

"No doubt you and your team have already concluded there is more to this mission then you were originally briefed on." Nihlus began.

"The thought may of crossed my mind." The human commando responded lightly, earning a slight chuckle from the turian.

"While your teams target is still the Blue Suns, they hold something of value tot he Citadel Council. A Prothean artifact."

At the words 'prothean', Blooms eyes widened slightly. Could this be her ticket back home? Then she thought of her team. She had formed a very close friendship with Anesit and some of the others, they had essentially became her extended family. She knew she would feel guilty if she suddenly got sent back to her home time.

"I'm afraid it won't help you get back home." Nihlus continued, gauging the humans reaction. This of course confused Bloom, only one other person knew of her circumstance. She hadn't even told Anesit of what had happened. As far as her team knew, she was from earth.

"Councilor Tevos had briefed me on your extraordinaire circumstances." The turian explained, seeing the confused look on Bloom's face. "The artifact we are after is a sphere of some sort. What it is or what it contains we don't know. However, we can not afford to let the Blue Suns keep it to sell to the highest bidder."

"So what do we know of the complex they are using?" The fire fairy asked, looking over the map of the compound that was brought up on the table between the two of them.

"Extremely unstable." Nihlus answered. "The complex they are using was a previous maximum security wing. It was intentionally built to drop the entire complex into the large crevice it was built over should things get out of hand."

"Great so they can collapse the compound on us at any minute once we're inside?"." Bloom asked.

"Fortunately no." The specter explained. "The sequence to destroy the complex has been disabled, and also located at the entrance of the compound. However, explosives like grenades may trigger a cataclysmic failure of the compounds supports."

"Alright, so keep fighting in close quarters to avoid the use of explosives. Assuming the Blue Suns are aware of the structure instability." The red haired fairy responded. "What's the plan of attack?"

"There is only one way into the facility. Your team will enter into through the front and forgive me for saying, but being the decoy to allow me to enter into a maintenance duct in the back to secure the artifact." Nihlus said, not liking the idea of using a squad as a decoy but it was the only viable option to ensure the missions success.

"Don't worry about us." Bloom reassured the specter, sensing his displeasure of the plan. "We have been through more difficult missions."

"Very well Lieutenant," The turian said. "I will leave you to debrief your team."

With that Bloom left the room to rejoin her team, each of them all having the same unasked question. What was really going on? Waiting until Nihlus left the compartment to talk with the frigates pilot, the human commando looked over her team.

"So what's going on Lieutenant?" Anesit asked, looking up at her friend. "Find out why we have a Specter with us?"

Bloom hesitated for a second. Should she divulge all of the information, including the artifact or keep it light. Using her better judgment she decided to spin the facts a little, keeping the real mission details in the dark and only focusing on what was important to complete the mission.

"Nihlus is here to evaluate our performance." Bloom lied, though earning excited murmuring from the squad. "That being said, no one do anything stupid. Treat this just like any other mission and we will do fine."

"Did he say if he was looking for anyone in particular?" One of the asari commandos asked.

"No." Bloom replied. She was about to continue but got interrupted.

"I think Bloom would make a great Specter." Anesit stated, fully believing in what she said. Also earning many agreeing nods. The first human to become an Asari commando, and she had managed to keep them safe throughout all of their missions. It gave the fire fairy a sense of pride that her friend had such admiration for her, despite Anesit being nearly four times older then her. "Just imagine it. Bloom, the first human specter."

"Thank you Anesit." Bloom commented, though truly flattered by her friends confidence in her. "May I continue with the briefing? Good.

Like I was saying, the complex that the Blue Suns are hiding in is extremely unstable. It was purposely built this way to prevent any riots from the prisoners who were housed here. That being said, avoid using explosives at all costs. Any questions?"

Each of the squad members shook their head, silently confirming they understood the mission details.

"Alright, let's suit up."

**Gellix, Planetside**

The small UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttle descended rapidly towards the planets surface as they raced to get below radar before the Blue Suns picked up them up., aiming to drop the commando team literally at the front door of the complex to keep any of the mercenaries from escaping. The shuttle made a brief stop over the complex, dropping Nihlus off on the roof before moving to the front where four Blue Suns mercenaries were on guard.

Immediately the shuttle door flew open as Bloom and Anesit took point and began to open fire on the mercenaries. Bloom immediately took out the nearest two, with two quick head shots from her assault rifle. While Anesit took the two furthest with her sniper rifle.

"Alright, go, go go!" Bloom commanded as her and Anesit kept their guns trained on the doors of the complex as the squad filed out of the shuttle. As the other commandos took their position, the fire fairy and her friend exited the shuttle as well to join the squad. Not seeing one of the squad members had stayed on the shuttle as it left.

Once more taking point, Bloom lead the squad to the front door, flanking the entrance before motioning two of the commandos to come forth and open the door. With guns trained on the entrance, the two asari moved forward and opened the doors, quickly moving to each side expecting gun fire from the Blue Suns inside.

"That's weird." Anesit commented, peering through the doorway. Lights flickering on and off in the back, just barely giving off enough to illuminate the hall way before them. This was sort of anti climatic for the team after the initial assault on the complex.

Bloom didn't like the look of the inside of the building. The hallway walls were flat, offering no places for cover in case of a fire fight. She deducted that it was designed that way on purpose. Probably to make it easier to control the prisoners and detour potential riots.

"I want you four at the rear, make sure nothing comes up from behind." Bloom ordered, motioning towards four of the asari. "Elnora, I want you..."

"Where's Elnora?" Bloom asked, looking around the squad, only counting nine of them.

"She probably missed the shuttle." Anesit half joked. "You know how lazy she can be."

"I guess." The fire fairy answered, not liking the feeling that one of her squad was already missing. "You and I will take point. Everyone else stay focused, this is a perfect place for an ambush."

"Just like Piares?" Anesit commented.

"No, I think this is worse." Bloom responded with a small laugh as she moved forward. In the back of her mind she knew she should call for a retreat, but she knew she couldn't let Nihlus down.

Cautiously the team moved down the corridor, checking each corner carefully for any signs of Blue Sun activity. Each time they came up empty, more and more uneasiness crept over Bloom. Something just wasn't right about this, she just couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly three doors opened, one in front and one on each side of them.

"Contact!" Anesit responded as the team of commandos moved into position to return fire at the Blue Sun mercenaries which were firing upon them, already taking out two commandos.

"It's an ambush!" Bloom called out, as she turned to see a squad of Blue Suns coming up behind the team, quickly over whelming the four who were protecting the rear. "Fall back!"

"Where!?" Anesit asked while taking out another mercenary. "The have us surrounded!"

"Not for long." Bloom gritted out as she focused her biotic powers. Moving her right hand in an uppercut motion, she sent a shock wave of biotic energy towards the mercenaries that where behind them, sending them smashing into the sides of the walls enough enough force to crack their armor, causing the complex to shake violently. Anesit struggled to hold the barrier in front of them to keep the fire away from them as one by one each of the asari commandos fell, until only Bloom and Anesit remained.

The Blue Suns mercenaries continued their assault, finally punching through Anesits barrier, striking her once in the chest, and another in the knee, causing the asari to scream out in pain. Hearing this Bloom immediately rushed to her friends aid, erecting her own barrier over the two. Though not before taking a bullet to her shoulder and thigh herself, trying to drag the injured commando out.

"You have to get out of here Lieutenant." Anesit said, coughing up some purple blood. Meanwhile moving her hand to her chest, grabbing the clips to her grenades.

"No, I am not leaving you here." The fire fairy insisted as her barrier began to crack under the onslaught of fire from the mercenaries.

"Not up for debate." Anesit bravely smiled as she took Blooms hand and forced the human girl to grasp the clips of the grenades. "I have always thought of you as a sister Bloom, now live and avenge us."

Those were the last words Bloom would ever hear Anesit say as the asari charged up a strong biotic push that knocked the fire fairy down the hall and out of the complex. Forcing the fire fairy to pull the pins on all six of the asari's grenades. Bloom came to a rolling stop and looked up just in time to see the explosion rip through the halls of the compound. As a result of the large explosion, the complex began to shake and creak as it slowly sank into the ground, exposing a massive lava pit below it.

"Anesit!" Bloom screamed out in despair, knowing it was futile and that her friend and sister was no more. The fire fairy violently punched the ground in frustration as she let out a massive and drawn out anguished cry, ignoring the pain from her bleeding wounds from the gun shots she took.

"Bloom!" Nihlus called as he ran up towards the anguished fire fairy, just barely escaping the explosion himself. Kneeling down in front of her, he placed his hands on both of her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Get a hold of yourself! What happened?"

"It was a trap, the Blue Suns knew we were coming." Bloom whispered, still not looking up at the turian. "And I am going to hunt every last one of them down." She vowed.

"Are you sure that will honor your team?" Nihlus asked.

_'Team'_ The word repeated itself in Blooms mind as she suddenly realized who was behind the ambush. "Elnora."

"What?"

"She's the one who set us up." Bloom commented, struggling to stand on her bad leg though having to rely on the turian for support. "Elnora tipped off the Blue Suns."

Nihlus watched on as the human commando began to move forward on her own with a renewed fire burning within her. A dangerous one. Revenge.

**Alfea, Present**

Everyone in the room was speechless as Bloom stood at the large window, looking out over the darkening sky. None of the Winx girls or even the specialist could imagine having to go through such an ordeal. Even Sky didn't know anything of what happened before he was reunited with her on Omega, though under less the pleasant circumstances for him.

"Did you find her?" Musa asked, referring to Elnora. Bloom only shook her head.

"No, by the time Nihlus and I returned to the ship she was long gone."

"What about the artifact you were after?" Tecna asked.

"Nihlus was able to get it just before he made his escape." Bloom answered.

"Perhaps you should get some rest for the night dear." Ms. Faragonda said, as she pushed herself off of her large chair behind the desk.

"Where will I be staying?"

"Your bed is still available in the room." Flora answered, as she gave an inviting smile. Though Bloom only nodded in response as she moved to exit the room before she was stopped by Faragonda.

"Forgive me Bloom, but where are your other items?" Faragonda asked.

Bloom took a moment to eye the elder woman up and down before simply answering.

"Someplace safe." She said before leaving the room, not leave room for an argument. Though at the same time making a subtle message that she was not giving up her armor or firearms.

As Bloom left the room, Brandon moved over to Sky, giving him a questioning look.

"She never told me anything of what happened before I got there." Sky answered the unasked question.

With that the rest began to shuffle out of the room, each of them solemnly quiet as they took in what Bloom had told them so far. None of them could honestly say they could relate to what the fire fairy had gone through, even Helia who was an expert in espionage had never been put in such high risk situations.

As Sky and Brandon started to leave, the elder headmistress stopped them before closing the door so that she could talk to the two in private.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Faragonda?" Brandon asked.

"I have an assignment for the two of you." The headmistress stated, gauging both boys before continuing. "I want you to find where Bloom has hidden her weapons and bring them to me so that they may be destroyed."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Sky said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He had seen first hand what happened to one unlucky individual whom had tried to relieve the fire fairy of her weapons. He was sure the janitor at that establishment was still cleaning blood off the walls even to this day.

"I don't doubt Bloom's intentions." Faragonda persisted. "But I can not allow her to have possession of such weapons within the school."

"Fine." The blonde prince relented, not comfortable in the assignment at all. "Let me just go and write out my final Will."

"I am sure it wont be that bad man." Brandon smiled.

"You didn't see what she did to the last guy who tried to take her weapons." Sky commented with a grimace at the memory of the event, earning a worried look from both Faragonda and Brandon.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Whew, that chapter actually took some work and a lot of research behind in. Between military ranks and which planets to use for Bloom's impressive military career. But, I think it paid off in the end. If you didn't catch it, yes Sky does get sent to the Mass Effect universe as well. Next chapter we will see how it turns out for Sky, Brandon, and Faragonda in taking Bloom's weapons and armor. Until then, leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
